Wedding Jitters
by Smenzer
Summary: Harry worries while he attends Fluer and Bill's wedding. A story I wrote in autumn 2006.


Wedding Jitters

Title: Wedding Jitters

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bill/Fluer with very slight hint of Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny

Summary: Harry worries while he attends Bill & Fluer's wedding. A story I wrote last autumn (2006) in response to a story challenge/assignment.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Rowling. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: I researched French wedding customs for this story.

Harry sighed loudly for the umpteenth time but determinedly trudged after the wedding party. The Boy Who Lived, now seventeen, looked splendid in his formal dress robes. His white shirt was perfectly clean for the moment; a true rarity for someone who normally found dust in the oddest locations and his robes were of the darkest India ink. Even his glasses sat straight on his face. The bright June sun high overhead shone down upon him, giving his raven locks of hair shiny white highlights. It was a brilliant summer day, just perfect for the wedding that was going to take place soon. But no matter how hard Harry tried to share in the lucky couple's joy, he just couldn't get excited.

His Headmaster, a man he deeply cared for, lie dead within a cold tomb. And without him, Hogwarts just wouldn't be the same. How could they start a new year without the old man's welcome speech? Who would take care of Fawlks? And although he knew McGonagall would do the best she could as Headmistress, it just wouldn't be the same. She didn't have that mischievous twinkle in her eye and she certainly wouldn't set the password to the Headmaster's office as names of candy. No, Hogwarts would never be the same...

Harry paused, troubled, as Fluer bent to cut another pastel ribbon that blocked the dirt path they were on. With a pair of dainty silver scissors, no less!

Madness, it was all madness!

His green eyes darted around the green countryside that surrounded them. They were close to the Burrow and growing closer every moment, but this was sheer foolishness! Didn't they understand that there were Death Eaters on the loose, ones who would be all too glad to kill the lot of them? And Snape, that traitorous git! He very much wanted to wring his greasy neck! Nothing except killing Voldemort would give him such pleasure.

The wedding party stopped once again as Bill stooped to pick up some briar branches that were lying across the road to the Burrow. A few Aurors stood nearby and Bill happily handed each a galleon. These odd French wedding traditions were going to be the death of them all. Harry didn't care how many aurors were placed around the Weasley homestead. Did they really think that was going to stop a bunch of crazed, bloodthirsty Death Eaters? Dumbledore had been the only thing holding the Dark Lord in check…

I have to kill him…

Harry's hand slid into his pocket, his long fingers nervously twitching around the smooth wood of his wand. His ears strained to hear the slightest sound and the loud buzz of the Weasleys' happy conversations stabbed at his nerves like the Cruciatus Curse. Birds sang in the background, a slight breeze shook nearby tree branches already green with leaves. There! Was that popping the sound of a wizard apparating? His hand pulling the wand free of the fine cloth of the dress robe, he waited with baited breath. His heart beat loudly within his ears as each second passed and nothing happened.

I shouldn't be here…

He wanted to be out there hunting Horcruxes, not stuck at some dumb wedding. Harry had never been to a wedding and well, this was not what he had expected at all. For one, it was nothing like the Muggle weddings he had seen on TV programs. In those it had always been bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But here both Fluer and Bill were happily strolling arm and arm down the country lane towards the Burrow and the waiting Minister. The actual ceremony would be performed outside under the clear blue sky. The celebration was going to go on all day and even into the night. Worst, half of the wedding guests were Fluer's family and friends from France and couldn't speak English!

I'd rather face Voldemort than this…

His green eyes shifted to the bride. Fluer was radiant in her gown of white. It was shoulder less and had lots of white lace, and well, he had no idea about the type of fabric. The waist was tight and narrow, showing off her slim figure. That much was obvious. The skirt was long and would have dragged on the ground behind her if not for Gabrellia holding the end up.

One thing was very clear about the bridal gown: it was totally useless for running…

Ginny suddenly popped up by his side and smiled brightly at him. She, too, was decked out in some fancy gown and looked very much grown up. The way she smiled at him sent nervous twinges through his stomach and he inched away slightly.

"Harry, why do you have your wand out? You're supposed to be enjoying the wedding festivities!"

"But this is insane! We're perfect targets out here in the open like this!"

Ginny acted as if she hadn't heard him and just smiled, a dreamy look on her face. "Isn't it romantic? And her French gown is so beautiful! Nothing beats a designer French wedding gown made by veelas…"

"…We could be surrounded by Death Eaters!" Harry continued on his own, not paying the slightest attention to what the youngest Weasley was saying.

"I hope our wedding will be as lovely someday, don't you?"

"WHAT?!" Harry's green eyes exploded into horrified green saucers the size of Hagrid's oversized dinner plates and his mouth gapped open.

"Of course, I'd prefer a white charger than all this stupid ribbon cutting and picking up briars. You'd look splendid up on a white charger. I'm sure Hermione could always transfigure us one out of something…" Ginny paused in her speech as she noticed the shocked look on his face. "Harry, what's the matter? Did you spot a Death Eater? Is it You Know Who? Is your scar hurting? Please tell me it's not Dementors!"

"I… I… I need to go speak to Hermione for a moment…"

"All right, Harry." Ginny said good-naturedly as she continued to watch him, a worried look on her face. "I'd wish you'd realized I'm old enough to handle this Order business as well."

A short time later Harry found himself sitting on a chair next to Hermione, his nerves still jumping. They were outside in the Weasley's back garden area, their chairs just two among a huge crowd. Up in front, Bill and Fluer were exchanging their wedding vows. He watched as two different bottles of wine were opened - each from a different vineyard, the wine poured into a two-handled cup and a piece of bread added. The happy couple took turns drinking the wine and then ate the piece of bread. After the ceremony was over, a carre was held over Bill and Fluer's heads. This was a large piece of fine silk from France, brought to England by her parents just for the wedding.

Harry didn't know what he should be on the lookout for now; Death Eaters or Ginny. Sure, he kind of knew Ginny liked him but … marriage? Twisting slightly in his seat, he sighed with relief when he spotted her with her huge knot of family. They were all trying to congratulate Bill at the same time. The groom had a sappy delirious look on his face and Fluer was radiant with joy.

At least I can depend on Hermione to be sensible at a time like this…

If anyone was a bookworm, it was his best friend Hermione. She prided herself on knowing everything and had probably read every single book in the entire Hogwarts library, twice. By Fourth year no less…

"Oh, Harry! Wasn't it lovely?" Hermione bubbled very strangely from where she sat next to him. She wore a pale pink gown that left her shoulders bare and her hair looked different. "Do you think all Purebloods get married this way? But then, this was more of a French wedding than a Pureblood one. I suppose I really ought to research it…"

"Not you, too!" Harry cried, horrified. "Ginny was just going on some nonsense about white chargers…"

"Ooh!" Hermione jumped to her feet with excitement, her brown eyes gleaming. "That would be nice! Do you think Dra…"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with horror at what she had almost said. She then pointed over to the wide stretch of green lawn where the festivities were going to be starting any moment. "Oh, look! They're going to start the dancing!"

Harry watched her hurry off, confused. Shaking his head, he was determined to not worry about it. Not now, anyway. Rising to his feet, he set off to go congratulate Bill and Fluer.


End file.
